Remembering Memories
by DesiringPirates
Summary: After a rather bothersome night, Sookie returned home for a good nights sleep; but instead found someone waiting for her. Un-beta'd; and I have yet to read books 9 and 10.


Title: Remembering Memories

Rating: PG (mild disturbing images)

Summary: After a rather bothersome night, Sookie returned home for a good nights sleep; but instead found someone waiting for her.

Pairing: Implied Sookie/Eric

Set after: Book 8, mild hints to True Blood (tv show)

A/N: I just thought it was time to show my love for this wonderful book series. Don't get me wrong, I love the television show too, but the books are just so much better!

**Remembering Memories**

It was decided. Returning home at 2:30 in the morning, after a nine hour shift at work, and have it beginning to rain icily in November... was stupid. And gloomy. And rotten. And Sookie slammed her car door in frustration, knowing her umbrella was tucked away in her closet. Knowing that drunken fools should be beaten in the head with a bat. Knowing that it has been so long since she had any sex, but knowing that if the opportunity were to present itself, she would turn it down. It was too much complicated; more complicated than ever before when her stomach turned at the thought of food. More complicated because she was tired, and sweaty, and cold, and there was a thousand year old vampire sitting inside of her screened in front porch.

"Oh no, not now. What I need now is a shower. And sleep. I don't need assasination attempts; and if the royal pain-in-asses want to hire me, make them call me at noon tomorrow... so I can personally tell them to shove it up their dead asses." Sookie stomped up the stairs and sharply opened the screen door; but she can still feel that little flutter in her chest, the one that always came whenever she saw the vampire.

"Hello, honey. Bad day at work? Want me to rub your feet?" Eric joked, leaning against the arm rest of a lawn chair.

Sookie, despite herself, chuckled. "Don't tempt me. My feet are really sore."

Eric shook his head. "I don't touch feet."

"You are basically a living corpse, and probably have relations in blood baths... yet feet disgust you?" Sookie found this amusing.

"Everyone has an irrational hatred of something." Eric shrugged.

"Listen, Eric, I'm really tired. But I have the night off tomorrow, and if it can wait until then, please come back."

"This is of the upmost importance." Eric stood up. He was a massively tall, massively muscular viking warrior who looked damn good in a gray colored, probably expensively cut, suit. Sookie could tell that he was being absolutely serious, and even in her current state, she knew to shut up and listen. "This is about me."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Good night, Eric."

Eric reached out to gently grab her shoulder. "Please. Listen to me."

There was a slight pleading in his voice, and that was very rare to hear from Eric. Sookie stayed where she was, plunging her cold hands into her coat's pockets.

"Okay. But please remember that I am really tired, so make it quick?" Sookie asked.

"I'm beginning to remember." Eric said, thinking that Sookie will understand.

The bar maid shifted a little in her spot, thinking about the days when Eric has lost his memory and stayed in hiding at her house. A lot more than simple storing a vampire was involved in those days. Sookie had greatly enjoyed those days.

But she wasn't about to admit it. "Remember what?"

"Memories. Flashes of what were, flashes of pleasure. It was a blessing that I had that time with you, and a curse to not remember all the details. Strangely, I don't remember the sex. I'm sure it was fantastic," Eric smirked, thinking highly of himself , "But what I remember is our conversations. The sittings by the fire. You warming me a bottle of blood and serving it to me in a beer holder, so my fingers wouldn't burn. Your smile. The way the moonlight shined on your hair while you slept.

I remember the good things." Eric cleared his throat out of nervousness. "I opened up to you, Sookie, more than I would ever open up to a person. In my unconsious state, I trusted you. I still have that trust."

The blonde vampire reached out and touched the top of Sookie's shoulder lightly. She understood the contact was comforting to him; in a way, it made her feel safe too- and she knew he wasn't pulling any vampire tricks on her. Yet there was still a niggle of panic in the back of her head, and she knew what question Eric was going to ask next.

"Do you trust me?"

So that was what he wanted to know. Sookie sniffed tears back and nodded her head. "Yes. I do." She wiped her cheeks with the back of her hand. "But you scare me."

"Understandable." Eric gave the barmaid a small smile. "You frighten me also."

"But I don't think I can. After Bill. And Quinn. And you." Sookie took a deep breath, thinking back on her past relationships, and knowing what Eric wanted. "I need time to be... me. For the first time in a long time, nothing seems to want to kill me. Or make me work for them. I know it won't last long. So let me enjoy it while I can."

Eric nodded. "If you ever need me..."

Sookie agreed. "I will call you." She pulled her red coat, the one Eric picked for her especially, tighter around her.

"That looks good on you." And with that, the vampire was gone.

Sookie stood outside for a few more minutes, watching the light rain fall. A sense of relief filled her. It was amazing that after a few words, Eric understood and gave her the space she needed. In her mind, she added a point in his favor.

She took her still cold hands out of her coat pockets and jingled her keys until she found the one for her house.

"Thanks." She said to the empty world, before opening the door and turning in for the rest of the night.


End file.
